Demon
by wolf-akuma
Summary: Ciel has a major crush with a mysterious rock singer called Demon. And by mysterious, the world doesn't know a thing about him; his name, where he's from, if he's married, nothing! And that just makes Ciel want to meet him even more. And then he gets the chance of a lifetime. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**There will be a lot of OOC-ness in this story. I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor do I intend to make money off of this. Yana Toboso owns Kuroshitsuji. Thank you! Enjoy!**

It was Christmas Eve in London. It is beautiful time of year for the city. The new fallen snow glistened on the tree branches and sparkled in the moonlight. The lights of the city reflected off the snow. The Christmas decorations were hung on the houses and in the windows of shops. Families were at home with their loved ones giving gifts and eating dinner. All was quiet, except at a manor far outside of the city; the home of the Phantomhives.

"Ciel! Merry Christmas!" A bubbly blonde cried as he burst through the double doors of the manor. He was wearing a purple pea coat and black pants and boots that squeaked on the floor. In his hands were wrapped boxes and bags of gifts, tissue paper flying out of the bags.

A head with slate colored hair and an eye patch over his right eye poked around the corner. "Alois! Take off your boots! You're getting snow all over the floor!" the bluenette named Ciel scolded.

"Oh, sorry Ciel!" he skidded to a stop in front of Ciel and balanced on one foot to pull the boot off, and did the same to the other. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good, I guess. What about you Alois?" Ciel asked.

"Amazing!" Alois exclaimed while he tossed his boots across the room next to the shoe rack by the door. "I got the most amazing gift for you! I know you're going to love it!"

"Is it another eye patch with skull and crossbones on it?" Ciel asked, crossing his arms over his chest and raising one of his eyebrows.

"Noooo silly!" the blonde laughed.

"Then what is it?"

"You'll see tomorrow~!"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Alright come on. Since you're staying the night, I'll show you your room," Ciel said then motioned for him to follow him up the stairs.

Ciel led him down a labyrinth of hallways with old paintings and photos dating back to the Victorian Era. After what seemed like ten minutes of walking, they stopped at one of the spare rooms.

Alois barged into the room and dropped the gifts onto the bed. Carefully, he unbuttoned the buttons on his coat and hung it up in the closet then turned to Ciel. "Where's your tree at?"

"Downstairs in the living room, come on." Ciel led him to the living room where his parents, Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive were watching TV.

"Evening Mr. and Mrs. Phantomhive! Merry Christmas Eve!" Alois greeted and placed his presents underneath the tree.

"Merry Christmas Eve Alois," Vincent chuckled.

"Evening Alois, how have you been?" Rachel greeted, looking up from the book she was reading.

"I've been great!" Alois replied.

"That's good," Rachel said.

Alois then diverted his attention back to Ciel. "Hey Ciel, where's your room?"

"Upstairs," Ciel replied.

"Can I see?" Alois said, his pitch a little higher.

Ciel rolled his eyes then led him back up the stairs back down the labyrinth of halls to a room with a poster with the word 'Supernatural' in red on the door.

"Nice poster!" Alois commented.

"Thanks…" Ciel mumbled and opened the door.

They duo walked inside and Alois took a look around. There was a twin bed in corner and dresser and a desk on either side of a window overlooking the grounds. Hung on the walls were posters of a band called Supernatural and a singer named Demon.

"Nice posters! Ooooh I have that one!" he ran up to the bed and jumped onto it and pointed up at a poster of Demon. It was a silhouette of him leaning up against a wall holding a microphone up to his mouth. In the background was a stage with a drum set and guitars. On the bottom of the poster was the name Demon in red lettering.

Ciel nodded in response.

Alois jumped off the bed and looked at Ciel. "Hey Ciel, what time is it?"

Ciel glanced behind him at the digital clock on top of his dresser and looked back at Alois.

"9:30 why?"

"I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed, 'kay?"

Ciel raised one of his eyebrows and replied, "Okay? Night, Alois."

"Night!" Alois jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

"Strange boy…" Ciel mumbled to himself and flopped down on top of his bed to stare at the poster of Demon. Anyone who knew Ciel knew that he has had a major crush on the singer of Supernatural, Demon, since they first came out with their first album. Though nobody knew the real name (or really anything about him) of the raven haired singer, Ciel didn't care. Ciel was in love with the singer's voice, looks, and mysterious nature.

And by mysterious, the world didn't know a thing about the singer. Demon never told anyone anything about himself, even though the other band members have no problem saying anything about themselves. Nobody knew Demon's name, his age, where he's from, if he's married, or if he had any kids. Nothing! And Ciel loved it. It just made him want to meet Demon and let him pour out everything about him to Ciel.

Ciel contently sighed and sat back up and began to get ready for bed.

-DEMON-

Meanwhile, in Alois's room, he was wrapping up the very last gift for his best friend. Though it was small, it would be the best gift he had ever gotten for his friend.

Alois looked down at the gift before he wrapped it. It was two pieces of paper that read 'Supernatural World Tour: New York. VIP Tickets'.

**Merry Christmas everybody! I know it was short, but tell me what you think! Any suggestions, just message me or review! Reviews are appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Wow! Didn't think I was going to get much feedback, at all! Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, favorites! But, just a heads up, I am sick with the flu so this chapter may also be short, but longer chapters are on the horizon! Happy reading!**

The moon was still high above the Phantomhive property. It was Christmas morning in London. And childish 21 year old Alois Trancy was wide awake, and soon to be was Ciel Phantomhive.

_BANG BANG BANG_

"Ciel! It's Christmas morning! Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" Alois shouted.

Inside the room Ciel groaned and rolled over in bed. "Five more minutes…" he groaned.

"No! Get up! Get up! Get up! It's Christmas!"

"Ugh…Fine." Ciel rolled out of bed and walked to his dresser to slip on his black eye patch over his damaged eye and tame his slate colored hair.

"Are you up, Ciel?" Alois asked.

"Yes, I'm up! Go wake up my mom and dad!" he called through the door.

"Oake-doke!" Alois answered and ran down the hall to the master bedroom.

Ciel glanced at the clock that read 5:00 and inwardly groaned. It was early for the 21 year old. Usually he got up at 7:30 to go to his café, The Earl Grey, in downtown London. He owned the café and employed only four people, so he also worked during the day. Employed there was a set of triplets named Thompson, Timber, and Canterbury and then of course, Alois. Though it was a small café, it was successful.

After Ciel tamed his wild hair, he stepped out of his room and made his way downstairs. His parents and Alois were already comfortable in the living room with the fireplace ablaze.

"Morning, Ciel," Rachel greeted.

"Good morning," Ciel answered.

Ciel walked across the living room and sat in a recliner.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Vincent said.

"Merry Christmas," Everyone else answered.

"Time to open presents!" Alois exclaimed and started to pass out the presents under the tree.

Vincent received a new stocking hat, an expensive new coat, a couple new _Sherlock Holmes_ books, and a new pair of boots.

Rachel got a new knit scarf, a heart necklace (which she loved), a new, black pea coat, a pair of pajamas, and the movie _In Your Eyes. _

Alois got the first ten installments of the manga _Kuroshitsuji_, some new clothes, a new drawing book, and some skething pencils.

And finally Ciel received a new eye patch (without a skull a crossbones on it), some knew button up shirts, a new poster with the band Supernatural on it, and an iTunes gift card.

"Thank you, everybody," Ciel said after he opened the last present under the tree.

"You're welcome," said his parents.

"You're welcome Ciel! But it have one last present for you!" he said, obviously super excited for what was to come, and reached behind him and pulled out a small wrapped square then handed it at Ciel.

Ciel raised an eyebrow at him and took it. He ripped open the package and his eyes widened at what was in his hands. It was the Supernatural's newest album, called In the End.

"Thank you Alois!" Ciel exclaimed.

"You're welcome Ciel, but open it!" Alois squealed.

Ciel raised a brow at his statement, confused, but no matter he opened it, and what he saw inside too his breath away.

He saw two VIP tickets and backstage passes to the Supernatural concert in New York.

"Oh my-oh my-oh my God! Alois! How?! OH MY GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Ciel exclaimed and jumped to his feet. He gripped the CD case in his hands with a death grip.

Alois smiled from ear to ear and jumped on his feet.

"What did he get you?" Rachel asked.

"Alois got me tickets to the Supernatural concert in New York!" Ciel exclaimed smiling brightly.

Mr. and Mrs. Phantomhive's eyes widened and their mouths dropped open.

"Oh Alois! That was so nice of you!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Wow, Alois! How wonderful! How'd you get the money?" Vincent asked.

"I've been saving money from the café for about a year and a half, so I bought two tickets so I can go too! I also have enough money for a round trip to New York and back!" Alois replied.

Vincent smiled and nodded. "Thank you very much Alois, this is much appreciated. But we will give both of you money for souvenirs and food, or any other things you may need."

Ciel hugged the tickets and exclaimed, "I can't believe it! I'm going to New York! I'm going to see him! I'm going to meet him! I'm going to meet Demon!"

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**In The End-a song by Black Veil Brides. I am using other songs owned by others to be Supernatural's songs/albums. **

**Sorry this was extremely short but longer chapters are soon to come! Reviews are appreciated! **

**Happy New Year!**


End file.
